Kamen Rider: Electric King
Kamen Rider: Electric King is a Kamen Rider fanfic & American adaption of the Japanese tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Den-O, the seventeenth installment of the Kamen Rider Series. Sypnosis Dwayne is a boy who never knew his father, who mysteriously disappeared in a war on the day he was born. When Dwayne is confronted by the crew of a magical train called the Time Liner, he joins them on their quest to fight the evil Imagin. Characters Riders Rider's Imagin Supporting Characters Electro-Liner passengers Kamen Rider Electric King fights against the Imagin with the aid of his partners. Most of them reside within the train known as the Electro-Liner, a train that traverses the sands of time. *Megan *Justina *Owner *Amanda Winfield Milk Dipper regulars The Milk Dipper is a library/café run by Amanda, doubling as a home for her & Dwayne. However, most the customers are young males who have a love interest for Amanda. But Amanda shows no awareness of this, putting the gifts they leave behind in a lost & found spot in the café. *Justice Snyder *Izzy Baaiman *Past Man Imagin contractors In order for Imagin to alter the past, they must find a desperate individual in the present year & open a contract with them to grant them a single wish. *Thorley *Kevin Rowntree *Dylan Soun *Kanani Soun *Truman Pond *Seward de Haven *Cordell Knaggs *Beau Montgomery *Kiefer Hayes *Lavender Sheinfeld *Humphrey Acker *Roosevelt *Albert Moffett *Beatrice Voltolini *Nathaniel Ash *Simon Pond *Florence Lavigne *Melville *Chang Ayers *Orsino Kruckel *Piano Man *Montgomery *Shirley Mooney *Ocean Villains *Kai Imagin Main article: Imagin Imagin are creatures from the future who have come to the present year in hopes of changing the past to alter their future to their liking. To reach this goal, Imagin grant the wishes of weak-hearted humans & then go back in time to that individual's most precious memory. When they lose control of their humanoid forms, Imagin grow into massive proportions known as Gigandeath. *'Bat Imagin' *'Chameleon Imagin' *'Crust Imagin' *'Crow Imagin' *'Rhino Imagin' *'Ivy Imagin' *'Owl Imagin' *'Whale Imagin' *'Wolf Imagin' *'Jelly Imagin' *'Tortoise Imagin' *'Scorpion Imagin' *'Spider Imagin' *'Bloodsucker Imagin' *'Molech Imagin' *'Cobra Imagin' *'Salamander Imagin' *'Gecko Imagin' *'Newt Imagin' *'Wasp Imagin' *'Bluebird Imagin' *'Rabbit Imagin' *'Anthopper Imagin' *'Kraken Imagin' *'Leo Imagin' *'Panda Rabbit Imagin' *'Snail Imagin' *'Octopus Imagin' *'Armadillo Imagin' *'Albinoleo Imagin' *'Snowman Imagin' *'Death Imagin' *'Pink Rabbit Imagin' *'Clown Imagin' *'Phantom Imagin' *'Peggies Imagin' *'Mantis Imagin' Arsenal Electric King's Arsenal *Electric Belt *Electric Gasher *K-Tarso *Electric-Sword Forms *Plate Form - *Sword Form *Rod Form *Ax Form *Gun Form *wing Form *Climax Form *Liner Form *Super Climax Form Weapons Vehicles *Time Bike *Time Liner Minos' Arsenal Forms Vehicles Episodes #All aboard Part 1 - Dwayen who has no idea what happen to his life when he saw sands coming out of people & became half sand monsters and then he stumble a pown the Time Liner station. #All aboard Part 2 - Category:Kamen Riders Category:TV Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Action Category:Tokusatsu Adaptations Category:American Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider: Electric King Category:Electric King Riders